


Talking is hard, so baby, sing to me instead.

by HappyCurtis



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Guitar, Happy Freaking Quinn, Piano, Quintis - Freeform, Singing, They be datin', Tobias Curtis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5898262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyCurtis/pseuds/HappyCurtis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy Quinn plays the piano and sings, just another thing that Toby Curtis doesn't know about the love of his life. </p><p>Set about a couple days after Sun of a Gun (2x14)</p><p>-</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Scorpion nor do I own the song in this fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talking is hard, so baby, sing to me instead.

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually from my Tumblr a "pick a word and I'll write a fic", the word was Guitar and I wrote the story and posted it but this version is longer and there are bits which are different from the one I posted on my Tumblr, this was requested by Roselynn!

After solving a long case, everyone usually hang back at the garage and unwind by doing their own little projects or just chat with each other. Tonight was a special night. Well not really, but it was certainly a night different from a usual night for the cyclone.

“Hey Hap, you coming? Walt’s treating Kovelsky’s.” Toby casually asks before exiting the garage.

“Uh, I’m just going to hang back.” Happy replies. Toby stares at her quizzically.

“Hey, you alright?”

“I’m fine doc, just a little tired.” Happy smiles. Toby returns the smile.

“Alright, I’ll get some take away for you.”

“Thanks, doc.” Toby smiles then nods before he heads towards the exit.

The garage door swings close behind Toby. Only when Happy hears the hum of Cabe’s SUV become faint does she stand up from her workstation. She slowly approaches her piano and removes the white sheet covering it in one fluid motion, the dust residing on the sheet is sent flying in the air. Happy pulls out her chair then sits. Almost immediately, as if like she was on auto pilot, her fingers started dancing on the black and white keys of the majestic instrument.

-

Toby walks back to the garage from Kovelsky’s alone as the others went to catch a movie.  
Holding a plastic bag with Happy’s food in one hand and a dvd copy of Speed in the other. Just before Toby enters he pauses at the door, his eyebrows shot up in surprise and disbelief.

“Is that…..the piano? No one plays the-” Toby’s eyes widen in realization. “Oh god. Happy Quinn plays the piano. And she’s freaking singing.”

Toby stays outside a little longer, listening to the melody, trying to figure out what song it was and when he does he grins. Toby quietly sneaks in to the garage and sets aside the food and the dvd on the coffee table. Toby quietly waits for her to start from the beginning again.

-

Happy takes a deep breath, her fingers flying over the keys, playing the last few notes of intro.  
_“Remember those walls I built. Cause baby they’re tumbling down. They didn’t even put up a fight, they didn’t even make a sound. I found a way to let you in but I never really had a doubt. Standing in the light of your halo, I've got my angle now.”_ A smile involuntarily creeps across Happy's face at the thought of the lyrics.

 _“It’s like I’ve been-”_ Happy stops singing and spins around at the sound of a guitar strumming.

“TOBY! When did you-”

 _“It’s like I’ve been awaken, every rule I had you breakin’.”_ Toby continues where she left off and chooses to ignore her question. Toby pauses staring at Happy. She turns back to her piano and continues playing.

 _“It’s the risk that I’m taking.”_ Happy sings softly. Toby sits next to her, still playing his guitar. Happy looks Toby in the eyes before continuing.

 _“I ain’t ever gonna shut you out.”_ Happy sings, maintaining eye contact. Toby and Happy exchanges smiles.

 _“Everywhere I’m looking now, I’m surrounded by your embrace. Baby, I can see your halo. I know you're my saving grace.”_ The duo sing in unison.

 _"You're everything I need and more, it's written all over your face."_ Toby sings softly in to Happy's ear.

_"Baby I can see your halo, pray it won't fade away." Happy continues as a blush creeps on her cheeks._

\- 

The both of them continued singing duets as well as taking turns to serenade each other until Happy’s stomach grumbled.

“As much as I’m loving this impromptu singing session with you, Hap, you need to eat. Now.” Happy rolls her eyes but stands up anyways.

"I also rented Speed." Toby tells Happy as he gets up from the chair himself and enters the kitchen to grab bottles of water. Happy secretly smiles.

"Thanks for this, doc." Happy gestures at the food.

"No prob- HOLY SHIT IS THIS A D12 SITTING ON THE COUNTERTOP." Toby practically shouts with his eyes widen.

"Yeah, don't tell Walt." Happy jogs over and hides it back in the piano. Toby raises his eyebrow but but doesn't question Happy.

"Okay." 

Toby places the bottles of water on the table and puts in the dvd. Happy sits on the couch and starts eating, Toby sits next to her, their knees touching and much to Toby's surprise, Happy doesn't move away. The duo watches the movie in silence, but stealing glances at each other ever so often.

Half way through the movie, when Happy has finished eating, Toby's arm was found around Happy's shoulders, Happy was resting her head on the crook of Toby's neck and one of her hand was on his chest while the the other was holding his free hand.

"Hey, Hap?" Toby says softly, breathing in her scent. Happy looks up at him, and God, she looked amazing, he could feel the butterflies in his stomach.

"Yeah?"

"We be datin'?" Toby asks sincerely. Happy bites her lower lip.

"We be datin."

-

**Author's Note:**

> Yeap, the song is Halo by Beyoncé! You can find the other version of this fic on my Tumblr @/happycurtistobiasquinn under the tag "zy writes"
> 
> And I will update I'll be here, Forever and Always soon!
> 
> Thank you for reading and have a nice day!


End file.
